nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984 film)
A Nightmare on Elm Street is a 1984 film, and the first film in the series. Plot Tina Gray has a nightmare in which she is stalked through a boiler room by a mutilated figure with distinctive razor-sharp knives attached to the fingers on his right hand. Just as he catches her, however, she wakes up screaming, only to discover four razor cuts in her nightdress identical to the cuts in her dream.The next day, she finds out that her friend Nancy Thompson experienced a similar dream involving the same sinister figure, but Nancy is convinced that all is well. That night, Tina, Nancy and her boyfriend Glen Lantz have a sleep-over to make the distraught Tina feel better, as she is still troubled by her nightmare. Tina's rebellious boyfriend, Rod Lane, crashes the party. He and Tina have sex in her mother's bedroom. However, Tina has another nightmare, and this time the killer catches and murders her brutally. Rod wakes up to find Tina being cut open by invisible knives, then dragged up the wall and across the ceiling. Rod, being the only other person in the room at the time, is accused of the murder, flees the house. Nancy and Glenn enter the room to find Rod gone and Tina dead. They are questioned at the police station (by Nancy's father) until Nancy's mother comes to pick her up. The next morning, after not sleeping, Nancy heads off to school, where she is grabbed by Rod and dragged into the bushes. Rod tries to explain what he saw and that it wasn't him that killed Tina. Nancy's dad pops into the bushes and pulls a gun on Rod forcing him to run into the street where he is arrested by other police men. Nancy then has three violent nightmares in which she is viciously stalked, then attacked, by the same terrifying figure who attacked Tina. These nightmares cause her to talk to Rod in jail, who finishes telling her what he saw in Tina's mother's bedroom, and also remarks he had a nightmare involving the fiend with the "knives for fingers". Much to the dismay of her mother Marge, Nancy becomes increasingly convinced that the figure appearing in her dreams is the person who killed Tina. After Nancy has another dream in which she sees the mysterious killer in Rod's jail cell, she and a skeptical Glen rush to the police station late at night to help Rod, only to find that he's been strangled by his own bedsheets. To everyone except Nancy, it appears to be a suicide. Nancy's mother takes her to a Dream Therapy Clinic to ensure she gets some sleep. Once again, she has a horrendous nightmare. This time, her arm is badly cut, but she finds that she has brought something out from her dream: the killer's battered hat. It arouses concern, but also other feelings in Marge, who is clearly hiding a secret. Eventually, while drunk, Marge reveals to Nancy that the owner of the hat, and the killer, was a man named Fred Krueger, a child murderer who killed at least twenty children over a decade earlier. Furious, vengeful parents burned him alive in his boiler room hideout when he was released from jail on a technicality due to an improperly signed warrant. Now, it appears he is manipulating the dreams of their children to exact his revenge from beyond the grave. Nancy's mother, however, reassures Nancy that Krueger cannot hurt anyone, pulling Krueger's bladed glove from a hiding place in the furnace as proof. Eventually, Marge installs bars on all the windows and begins to lock the door as "security". Nancy and Glen devise a plan to catch Krueger, but Glen falls asleep that night and Nancy can't get to him because of the locked doors. Without someone to wake him, he is pulled into his bed and regurgitated all over the ceiling as a spew of blood, gore and bone. A emotionally distraught and mentally drained Nancy decides to take Krueger on herself. She sets traps and calls her father. She asks him to be ready when she calls for him with the killer. He tells her he will, clearly just humoring his presumably crazy daughter and tells his deputy to watch the house. Nancy then sets her watch, says a prayer and goes to sleep to find Krurger. She finds him, and they struggle until her alarm goes off and she pulls him out of her dream into the real world. He chases her around her house and she guides him into the booby traps she had set. He chases her down to the basement where she sets on fire. Nancy locks him in the basement and finally gets her father, police lieutenant Donald Thompson and the rest of the police to help. After discovering that Krueger has escaped and that fiery footsteps lead upstairs, Nancy and her father witness Krueger smothering Marge with his flaming body, disappearing to leave her corpse to sink into the bed. After sending her father away, Nancy faces Krueger on her own and succeeds in destroying him by turning her back on him and draining him of all energy. She wishes for all of his victims, including her mother, to be back as she walks out of her mother's bedroom.The scene changes to the next morning as Nancy gets in a car with Glen and the rest of her friends, on their way to school. Krueger possesses the car just as she gets in. The car drives away with Nancy screaming for her mother, and Marge being pulled through the door window by Krueger's bladed hand, while three little girls sing his song. Main Cast *John Saxon as Lt. Donald Thompson *Ronee Blakely as Marge Thompson *Heather Langenkamp as Nancy Thompson *Amanda Wyss as Tina Gray *Jsu Garcia as Rod Lane *Johnny Depp as Glen Lantz *Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger Supporting Cast *Charles Fleischer as Dr. King *Joseph Whipp as Sgt. Parker *Lin Shaye as Teacher *Joe Unger as Sgt. Garcia *Mimi Craven as Nurse *Jack Shea as Minister *Ed Call as Mr. Lantz *Sandy Lipton as Mrs. Lantz *David Andrews as Foreman *Jeff Levine as Coroner *Donna Woodrum as Tina's Mom *Shashawnee Hall as Cop #1 *Carol Pritikin as Cop #2 *Brian Reise as Cop #3 *Ash Adams as Surfer #1 *Don Hannah as Surfer #2 *Leslie Hoffman as Hall Guard *Paul Grenier as Tina's Mom's Boyfriend *John Richardson Peterson as John. Kid In Classroom *Antonia Yannouli as Girl In Nancy's English Class Category:Films